


the way the light hits your eyes (it makes me fall for you)

by forthehonorr



Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: F/F, Prequel, Romance, figured i might post, its p obvs but i should tag it as such, wrote this for class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthehonorr/pseuds/forthehonorr
Summary: Marcia opened her window, gazing up at the sky with her piercing Magykal green eyes, the vague cold lingering in the air after the big thaw was refreshing to her still tired eyes, briskly she turned away from the window and adjusted her apprentice belt for the billionth time that morning, making sure her hair was just the way she wanted and exited her room.  Quietly as she could she exited the rooms of the Extraordinary wizard and stepped onto the Wizard Tower staircase and, after checking for anyone else, put them on fast mode and hastily stepped into the main chamber of the Wizard Tower and breathed in the Magykal air with a sigh of contentment, knowing she would soon be seen by the very person she was trying desperately to avoid, she quickly ducked herself into one of the darker recesses of the great hall and waited for the telltale ring on the great doors.





	the way the light hits your eyes (it makes me fall for you)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my English class, but I figured I might post it, 'cause Marcia is at the very least bisexual.

Marcia opened her window, gazing up at the sky with her piercing Magykal green eyes, the vague cold lingering in the air after the big thaw was refreshing to her still tired eyes, briskly she turned away from the window and adjusted her apprentice belt for the billionth time that morning, making sure her hair was just the way she wanted and exited her room. Marcia knew that Alther preferred to sleep in on Mondays, and that was just fine with her, she liked the freedom the morning brings, quietly as she could she exited the rooms of the Extraordinary wizard and stepped onto the Wizard Tower staircase and, after checking for anyone else, put them on fast mode and hastily stepped into the main chamber of the Wizard Tower and breathed in the Magykal air with a sigh of contentment.  
Knowing she would soon be seen by the very person she was trying desperately to avoid, she quickly ducked herself into one of the darker recesses of the great hall and waited for the telltale ring on the great doors. She had almost given up and gone back upstairs when the chime sounded throughout the hall and the wizard on duty sat up abruptly from where he had been sleeping at his post and cast a Seeing spell to see who was at the door and, seeing who it was, opened it and greeted her with a tired smile.  
The newspaper girl was short with grey eyes and curly brown hair that would’ve fallen down to her shoulders had she not had it tied up under her hat, she had the most beautiful smile Marcia had ever seen and it made her chest feel tight whenever she was around, a feeling that she had at first hated but as time went on, she found herself finding any reason to see the girl and she couldn’t quite put her finger on why.  
The newspaper girl looked into the wizard tower with a child-like fascination and gave Marcia a small wave when she saw her staring, Marcia felt her face heat up and she quickly waved back and pretended to see something on the floor, where she suddenly found herself looking at the boots of her master and current ExtraOrdinary wizard, Alther Mella.  
Marcia winced and looked up to meet his eyes, green and Magykal just like hers.  
“Marcia,” He began. “I need you to run to the Manuscriptorium and get some charms I ordered, it’s very important.”  
Marcia looked up at him in confusion, was he not going to reprimand her for sneaking out? Quickly she switched her expression so as to not clue him in, Alther was getting older and often forgot things, and she wasn’t about to remind him to lecture her, as he tended to be a little long-winded.  
“Of course, Alther.” She said, eager to get going so he didn’t realize his mistake, she set off towards the door, the wizards getting out of her way cautiously, having learned not to stand in the way of the ExtraOrdinary Apprentice, especially if she was Marcia Overstand on a mission. Alther gazed after his apprentice with fondness, she really had it bad for the newspaper delivery girl, it reminded him of him and his dear Alice when they were young...

-

Marcia walked briskly out the doors, aiming to head down Wizard Way and get to the Manuscriptorium before the usual morning rush when she bumped straight into the newspaper girl, knocking them both to the ground, Marcia pinning the girl to the cold marble of the landing.  
“Oh, Oh! Apprentice, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going, please forgive me!” She spoke in a slight accent that Marcia recognized as belonging to the Northern Traders that visited the Castle every year to trade at the market.  
“Oh, it’s quite alright.” Marcia found herself saying, even though she couldn’t stop staring into the girl’s grey eyes, they reminded her of the storm clouds that she watched through her window in the summer, she felt that tight feeling in her chest rush to her head in the form of dizziness, it was then she realized the compromising position she found herself in and scrambled to get up, but her long curly hair was stuck on the girl below her’s necklace. Marcia pulled harder in an attempt to dislodge it, but her attempts were in vain, as the harder she pulled the tighter her hair wound itself about the necklace, frantic now she cursed under her breath, hoping to the gods of old that no one saw the ExtraOrdinary Apprentice pinning a poor newspaper girl to the stone, as wizards were infamous gossips (But someone had seen, and by that afternoon the whole Wizard Tower knew of the ExtraOrdinary Apprentice assaulting a poor girl on the very steps of the wizard tower in plain view of everyone, rumors that were soon squashed by her master, who said that “My apprentice would never do something like that, your apprentice however…” and other such statements.) Marcia heard a giggle and the girl below her sat up, forcing Marcia backward, her face dangerously close to her own, the girl unhooked her necklace and with deftness akin to that of a seasoned weaver, untangled Marcia’s hair from her necklace.  
“I’m sorry for laughing, you just looked so funny.” She giggled again, the sound waking Marcia from her daze.  
“I-It’s quite alright, I wasn’t watching where I was going, I’m so sorry.” Said Marcia, she fussed with her dress and robe, brushing the dust from its surface, nodding approval and looking up to meet the girl’s stormy grey eyes once again and speaking, her mouth suddenly feeling incredibly dry. “I’m sorry I never got your name..”  
The girl tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, her face heating up.  
“Oh, I’ve troubled you enough today, apprentice, you need not know my name, I’ll let you go on your way.” She started to walk away but Marcia found herself grabbing her arm to stop her.  
“Please?” She pleaded, the desperation in her voice even shocking her.  
“It’s Shima..” The girl spokes softly as if ashamed.  
“That’s beautiful…” Marcia said, and she wasn’t lying, everyone in the Castle had a name passed down from their ancestors, and Marcia found that to be boring, the same name, and generally speaking, the same people doing the same things their parents did, she personally had a name passed down in the women in her family, but she was the first Wizard in a long line of seamstresses and that she was proud of.  
“Thank you,” Shima whispered, a blush creeping up her cheeks.  
“Let me make it up to you, do you want to get lunch at Wizard Sandwiches, my treat,” Marcia spoke before she knew it, what was she saying? She had things to do today, she had to get the charms for Alther, clean the pyramid library and finish the prac-  
“Really? Sure, I would love to!” Shima interrupted Marcia’s train of thought. “I have a few more deliveries for this morning, I can meet you there around midday if that’s alright?”  
“It’s a date.” Marcia heard her voice say, then realizing her words, her face turned beet red. “I-I mean as friends, not...Romantically of course.”  
Shima laughed. 

 

____

 

Marcia walked down Wizard Way toward Wizard Sandwiches, her mind racing with the events of the morning, first, she had tackled the newspaper girl, then unintentionally asked her on a lunch date….no it wasn’t a date, was it? Then Alther had given her the day off with a smug smile on his face, Alther almost never gave her a day off, even if he was the most patient teacher she had ever known, he had a penchant for keeping her in the tower for days at a time with assignments, and now she was on her way to meet the beautiful newspaper girl for a whatever-it-was, and she couldn’t help but feel as if Alther knew something she didn’t.  
“Apprentice!” Marcia heard Shima calling from across the street, Marcia smiled and waved, walking over to meet her in the shade.  
“Please, just call me Marcia…” She started to say, then her eyes caught what Shima was wearing, a simple white dress with green embroidery on the skirt and hem, her hair was let down to her shoulders, free of her usual hat and she looked absolutely stunning, despite her simple dress, suddenly she wished she hadn’t just worn her “Uh..I..Uh..”  
“Are you alright?” Shima asked, concern seeping into her voice, she stepped closer and put her hand on Marcia’s forehead. “Your face is rather warm, app-Marcia.”  
At that comment and Shima’s sudden close proximity, Marcia felt her face grow even warmer.  
“I’m alright…” Once again, Marcia found herself staring into Shima’s stormy grey eyes, this time clouded with concern. “Shima, you’re awful close.” She felt the girl recoil apologetically.  
“Sorry, I wasn’t thinking.”  
“It’s okay, it was...nice.” Marcia’s face got impossibly hotter at her own comment, quick to change the subject she spoke again. “Shall we go inside?”  
Soon, the pair had ordered and sat outside on the porch in the midday heat, Marcia, eager to get cooler had removed her cloak and set it on the back of her chair, leaving her in her spring apprentice dress, evergreen in color, decorated with silver Magykal runes, Marcia had always had a taste for the more expensive things, and her clothes were no exception.  
The pair soon got to talking, finding they both shared a fascination for Magyk, and though Shima tried, she could not do even the simplest of spells.-“I’m sure you haven’t found the right spell yet, I can help you find one if you’d like.” Marcia assured her.- The duo soon found themselves looking out the window to find the afternoon light had faded and the moon was rising in the evening sky.  
“We ought to get going, we don’t want to be out on the street when it goes dark..” Shima remarked. “The Queen has stopped the lighting of the lamps, she says it keeps her awake at night.”  
Marcia raised an eyebrow, Queen Cerys was a strange woman, but whatever the Queen desired, the Queen got, especially Queen Cerys.  
“Let me walk you home at least, I’d hate to think of you getting ambushed on the way.” She said quickly, looking for an excuse to spend more time with her newly found friend.  
Shima blushed, the pink making her look quite adorable in the yellow light of the shop.  
“Alright.”

After Marcia had carefully put her cloak back over her shoulders and tipped the staff generously to thank them for letting them stay so long, the couple walked down Wizard Way, towards Shima’s home in the Ramblings.  
“You don’t have to walk me all the way there, I’m sure you have better things to do than walk to the shabby old ramblings at this hour,” Shima said, breaking the companionable silence as they walked.  
“I don’t mind, Shima.” Marcia’s voice was soft. “I like spending time with you.”  
A noise from a nearby alley startled Shima and she grabbed Marcia’s arm in fright, Marcia now found herself thanking the strange Queen Cerys for the relative darkness of the evening, for now, her own blush was creeping up her cheeks.  
“S-Sorry, I’m easily frightened.” Shima let go of Marcia’s arm apologetically, the lack of touch leaving Marcia wanting something else to frighten her, if only to have that feeling again.  
“Don’t be silly.” Said Marcia, she grabbed Shima’s hand. “I won’t let anything hurt you, I promise.”  
Hand in hand the pair walked through the tunnel that led to the Ramblings and stopped in front of the archway that led into the crowded complex, the area was a small square with a gurgling fountain in the center, unlit lamposts lined the square. Shima had a wistful yet sad look in her eyes as she looked around.  
“What’s wrong?” Marcia prodded, wanting to erase the sad gaze from Shima’s clouded grey eyes.  
“I always used to come here as a little girl and sit and watch the lamps come on,” She said wistfully. “Do you think they’ll ever be lit again?” Shima’s eyes met Marcia’s.  
Marcia was suddenly struck with an idea, a spell she had recently learned from combing the Pyramid Library when she was supposed to be cleaning.  
“Close your eyes.” She said.  
“Why?” Shima giggled.  
“Just do it, please?” Shima obeyed that time. “Don’t open them until I tell you to, okay?” Marcia checked to make sure Shima’s eyes were really closed by waving a hand in front of her face when she didn’t react, a grin spread across Marcia’s face.  
Marcia quickly set to work, muttering under her breath as she focused on what she wanted to happen, a spark lit up the dark evening, then another, and another, and soon Marcia was surrounded by small flames, trying to push down her excitement for the spell working, Marcia sent the fires into the lamps, lighting them one by one, and for effect, she the long forlorn candle boats in the fountain. Marcia admired her handiwork, the square was beautifully lit up with dancing orange light, the air sparkled with Magyk.  
“Okay, open,” Marcia said, only after she had deemed the scene worthy.  
Shima gasped, looking around in shock. “Oh, Marcia, it’s beautiful…” She met Marcia’s eyes as she finished her sentence, she reached out and clasped Marcia’s hand in her own. “Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome..” Marcia’s voice was barely above a whisper.  
Shima began to let go of Marcia’s hand, but Marcia clasped it tighter to keep her there, she had a feeling the light-headed happiness clouding her brain would stop if Shima let go, and for the first time, she didn’t want it to go away.  
“Marcia..” Shima breathed.  
Marcia caught her eyes glancing down at the other girl’s lips and before she knew it, her soft lips were upon her own. The kiss ended too soon, Shima pulled back, shame clouding her eyes. “I’m sorry, I shouldn't’ have done that, I-”  
Marcia interrupted her by crashing their lips together once more, the kiss was everything Marcia had unconsciously hoped it would be, she felt like she was on cloud nine and she didn’t want it to end, she pulled Shima closer and Shima’s arms found themselves around Marcia’s neck, the orange light of the square illuminating them. They parted after what felt like an eternity, yet too short at the same time, Marcia pressed her forehead to the short girl’s and a smile crept across her face.  
“Wow…” She breathed, breaking the silence.  
“Yeah..” Shima chuckled, looking up at Marcia with what could only be described as wonder and got on her tippy-toes to once again press her lips to hers, a short goodbye kiss that left Marcia’s head spinning.  
“Mmm…” Marcia hummed. “I think I’ll have to bump into you more often.”  
“I think I’d like that very much.” Shima giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story, I really enjoyed writing it and it's actually the first story with more than 2000 words that I've written.


End file.
